


Oblivion Upon Us

by BeatriceEagle



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC's reboots creep me out so now they can creep you out too, Embedded Video, Existential Angst, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: Are you going to age with grace?The existential terror of DC's cosmic reboots.Fanvid to "Oblivion" by Bastille.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Oblivion Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> This one's hard to warn for, but uh, this vid deals heavily with the concept of fading from existence, as well as reality shifting around you.


End file.
